


Larry Boy and the Return of Bad Apple

by tomorrowsthe16th



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: F/F, Origin Story, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsthe16th/pseuds/tomorrowsthe16th
Summary: A year after Larry Boy and the Bad Apple, Petunia catches Mayor Blueberry with Bad Apple. She thinks the mayor may be in trouble, so she calls on Larry Boy for help.Turns out the mayor is just really gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love Madame Blueberry x Bad Apple, and have wanted to write something for it for a while now! So the idea came to me that I should write a story about Larry Boy and company thinking their mayor was in trouble and being generally clueless, and somehow I ended up with a Vogue origin story on my hands! Maybe it's because Petunia is surprisingly easy to write for.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this fic full of action, romance, and all that gay stuff.

“Um, Petunia? Are you sure this is legal?” Jerry asked as Petunia pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and begun to pick the lock.

“The fate of Bumblyburg is at stake Jerry,” Petunia replied without turning from the door. “Desperate times call for desperate measures. We need to call Larry Boy.”

“But. Can’t the mayor do it?”

“Jerry! The mayor’s the one who is in trouble, remember?”

Jerry thought for a moment. “No.”

“But didn’t I tell you?!”

Jerry thought once more. “No.”

Petunia realized Jerry was right. She didn’t tell him what had happened. She just ran into the studio that morning screaming words like “Jerry!” “Mayor Blueberry!” “Trouble!” and “We have to help!” and then dragged Jerry to City Hall after work, where the two stayed until after it closed for the day, in a ridiculous attempt to break into the mayor’s office and turn on the Larry Signal.

“Alright, you know how last night I was at that new seafood place a couple towns over?”

* * *

 

Petunia had heard That New Seafood Place was pretty good, but it seemed that everyone else had as well. That New Seafood Place was so packed it was hard for Petunia to find a seat, but after a while a small table opened up.

Petunia, knowing it’d be a while before she would be waited on, pulled out her Handy Pod and continued progress on a game she’d bought a few days before. She finally had enough evidence to unlock Pear Fey’s psyche locks and was ready to find out what the young pear girl was hiding. But that was another story entirely.

Eventually patrons of the restaurant stopped walking to and fro and instead were seated comfortably. It was then that Petunia saw someone familiar out of the corner of her eye.

Was that? Petunia was almost afraid to look! But she had to! Was it? Yes! It was! That Bad Apple who’d almost ruined the Bumblyburg Tricentennial the year before! She was bound to recognize Petunia. And here she was playing with her Handy Pod in public!

Face flushing red, Petunia hid the game in her purse before realizing, oh no, she’d forgotten to save! She discreetly saved the game, shoving the Handy Pod deeper into her purse, and proceeded to hide her face in a menu. She knew what she was going to get, but at least hiding her face in a menu would make her look inconspicuous.

Or so she thought.

“Excuse me, ma’am. Are you alright?” The waiter almost made her jump out of her chair. “Oh, sorry ma’am. I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“It’s alright, um,” Petunia read the waiter’s nametag. “Phil. I guess I’m a little on edge tonight.”

“Well I’ve been told I can be kind of intimidating,” Phil said, looking a bit insecure. “I’ve done a little bit of acting, and I always get cast as monsters, because of how big and scary I am.”

“No, no Phil. It’s not your fault. It’s just. There’s somebody here I don’t want to talk to is all, and I’m hoping she doesn’t notice me.”

“Oh! That explains why you were hiding your face in your menu like that.”

Petunia sunk down in her chair. “Was it that obvious?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure if you were having trouble reading the menu or what.”

“Oh no, I know what I’m getting already.”

“Well may I take your order, then?”

“I’ll have-” Petunia was immediately distracted by the sight of Mayor Blueberry. While she thought she might greet the mayor later, and was about to continue her order, she saw Mayor Blueberry take a seat across from that Bad Apple. What was she doing? Why was she with Bad Apple? Was she in trouble? Wh-

“Are you okay?” Phil asked, distracting Petunia from her thoughts. “You just spaced out.”

“Oh yeah!” Petunia said, trying to act like everything was normal. “I’ll have this picture.”

“Which one?” Phil tilted his head. “You’re not pointing at anything.”

Petunia looked down at the table and bit her lip before speaking again. “I’ll have the jumbo shrimp.”

“Excellent choice. And to drink?”

“Water’s fine.”

As Phil left, Petunia stared at Mayor Blueberry and the Bad Apple from behind her menu. What was the mayor doing there? Was the Bad Apple trying to trap her in another web of temptation? She tried to listen in on the conversation, but the two were a few tables away, and the restaurant was already pretty loud. The mayor seemed to be laughing and enjoying herself, but what if that was part of some trick?

Petunia was sweating bullets, afraid the Bad Apple would notice her. Her throat was so dry she drank her water in one gulp. What could she do? There’s no way she could just call Bad Apple out like this! If only Larry Boy were here, he’d know what to do! But she had no way to get in touch with him.

When Petunia’s food came, she scarfed it down, left immediately to pace around her house until she collapsed on the floor, unable to sleep at all that night, and totally restless the whole day afterwards.

* * *

 

“So now you see why we have to get Larry Boy to help us here,” Petunia said, as she finally unlocked the door.

Jerry nodded, following Petunia inside the mayor’s office. While Petunia made her way towards the balcony, Jerry turned on a lamp and looked around the mayor’s desk, picking up a letter atop a red envelope.

“Jerry? What are you doing?!” Petunia asked.

“I thought... Maybe we’d find a clue?”

“Jerry! You can’t read someone’s mail!” Petunia scolded. “That’s a crime!”

Jerry rolled his eyes, but placed the letter down without reading it and followed Petunia out to the balcony.

“So…” Petunia said, observing the giant metal skylight. “Does this thing have a switch or…”

“Found it!” Jerry said, turning it on.

* * *

 

Larry yawned, stretching as he exited the movie theater. “How is that theater still in business, anyway? All the movies it plays are terrible.”

“Well, people are still going to see them after all,” Alfred answered. “You and I, and plenty of others.”

“You know what, Alfred? We should start a boycott!” Larry said. “We all stop going there til they start playing some dece-“

“Master Larry, what’s the ma-“

The Larry Signal.

“Oh.”

Alfred nudged at Larry with his hip, causing the cucumber to spin dizzily into a nearby alley, crashing into a trashcan. Alfred kept watch as Larry transformed into Bumblyburg’s greatest (and only) hero, Larry Boy!

“Alright, Alfred!” Larry said, jumping out of the alley. “You head back to the Larry Cave! I’ll check to see what’s up at City Hall.”

And with that, Larry Boy shot off one of his suction-cup ears and flew away.

* * *

 

“Hmm. Seems like a pretty peaceful night,” Larry Boy said to himself as he scaled the city hall building. “I wonder what the trouble IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!”

Larry Boy felt something yanking on one of his ears, pulling him upward.

“Help me out, Jerry!” Larry Boy heard Petunia grunt, just before getting pulled up with a greater force and crashing on top of the roof.

Larry stood up quickly, retracting his suction cup ears and shaking his head. “Petunia? Jerry? What are you guys doing up here? Usually Mayor Blueberry is the one to tell me what's going on.”

“That’s just it!” Petunia said. “Mayor Blueberry is in trouble!”

“Mayor Blueberry’s in trouble?” Larry repeated to himself. “Has she been kidnapped?”

“Well… No,” Petunia admitted. “But do you remember Bad Apple?”

“Uh huh.”

“I saw the mayor with her at That New Seafood Place last night.”

“Oh, you got to go there?” Larry said excitedly. “I’ve been meaning to go there sometime with Alfred, but I’ve been pretty busy with the whole superhero-ing thing, and it’s kind of a ways from Bumblyburg and-Wait! You saw Bad Apple with Mayor Blueberry?! Oh my gosh! She could be in trouble!”

“What do you think we should do?” Petunia asked.

“Hmm… Well Mayor Blueberry hasn’t seemed to be much different lately, but we ought to keep a lookout, and be there for her in case she falls into the web of temptation again!”

“Are you sure there isn’t more we can do?”

“Well Bad Apple isn’t in Bumblyburg. She’s a couple towns over. And even though the mayor is important, I still need to protect the rest of Bumblyburg too!”

“But-”

“Petunia. Bumblyburg is my home, and as this town’s superhero, it’s my job to defend it. Like Batman with Gotham City, Superman with Metropolis, The Powerpuff Girls with Townsville, or any other superhero anywhere else, I have a duty to my home, and everybody in i-” Larry’s rant was interrupted by Alfred speaking to him via communicator. “What? Right below me? Okay Alfred.” Larry Boy directed his attention to Petunia and Jerry. “Hold on a second, guys.”

Larry Boy peered off the roof and turned his head to the side, shooting off one of his suction cup ears and pulling up one of the rapscallions who was holding a stolen ice cream cone.

“Ugh, you again?” Larry Boy said with disgust. “Don’t you know it’s not nice to steal people’s sweets? Alright. Hand it over.”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to talk, Larry Boy,” the rapscallion said smugly, holding the ice cream cone out. “One false move, and I drop the ice cream cone.”

“Don’t let him drop it!” The victim cried from below.

“Actually,” Larry Boy corrected, “ _you’re_ the one in no position to talk! You drop that ice cream, I drop you right off City Hall!”

The rapscallion, realizing there was in fact nothing beneath him, went pale and began to tremble. “Okay, okay! I’ll give back the ice cream cone! Just please don’t drop me!”

“That’s what I thought,” Larry Boy said, taking the ice cream cone from the rapscallion’s hand and returning it to its owner and lowering the rapscallion to a police car.

“Woah,” Jerry said.

“See that?!” Larry Boy continued. “That kinda thing happens every day! This town needs me! I can’t leave it behind! I promise I’ll be able to save Mayor Blueberry if anything happens to her, but if Bad Apple tries to make another city fall into temptation, I don’t know if I’ll be able to help! They might have to have their own superhero save the day.”

 _Their own superhero_. Petunia thought. “Okay! Just tell me if there’s anything you need us to do to help.”

“Thanks,” Larry Boy said. “Oh, do you guys need help down?”

“No, we’re fine,” Petunia answered. “We’ll leave the way we came in.”

Petunia and Jerry left through the mayor’s office when Larry Boy realized two things. One: City Hall was closed and two: Mayor Blueberry always locked her office door when she was away.

“Wait! Guys! Hey! Hey guys! That’s breaking and entering! That’s illegal you know!”

But Petunia and Jerry were already out of earshot.

* * *

 

“Jerry, do you think they have their own superhero a couple cities over?” Petunia asked as the two left City Hall.

“I don’t like where this is going.”

* * *

 

“Good morning Mayor Blueberry!”

“Good morning Jean Claude!”

Mayor Blueberry had been in a very good mood lately, and no one could say why. She just seemed to have a spring in her step as of lately, and she was working more efficiently than she had ever been, which was saying something for an organizational expert like Mayor Blueberry.

Mayor Blueberry entered her office and settled herself at her desk. She listened to voice mails, turned on her computer, and picked up a letter above a red envelope and read it again, giggling and turning red as she did. She’d read this letter about a couple dozen times now, but it was still just as sweet as it was the first time around.

Mayor Blueberry held the letter close to her chest. She wanted to see her again! Even though it had only been a couple days since Mayor Blueberry had last seen her, she couldn’t stop thinking about her. Even though her head was saying to keep the relationship a secret (while the citizens of Bumblyburg were generally very accepting, dating someone with such a villainous reputation could smear her own), her heart was begging to see her every night. Mayor Blueberry made up her mind. After responding to all her messages and emails, she called her.

“Hello?”

“Miss Apply? Are you free tonight?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of issue writing this chapter. How do you write these characters dating so that it's in character? How do you write dating? How do you not get caught up in writing the dating bits that you neglect the rest of the story?
> 
> Fortunately, I have quite a few ideas for the next chapter so that one will be up pretty soon. It'll probably be 4 or 5 chapters overall.

“Master Larry, have you seen anything yet?” Alfred asked, stifling a yawn.

“Not since you asked two minutes ago,” Larry Boy responded, just as unenthused.

Larry Boy had spent the whole day patrolling Bumblyburg and found absolutely nothing out of the ordinary going on. No Bad Apple, no Mayor Blueberry in trouble, heck, not even any kids’ milk money getting stolen, nothing!

“Alfred, can I come home?” Larry asked. “Nothing’s happened all day.”

“Well Master Larry, you know what they say. It’s always calm before the stooo-oh who am I kidding? Nothing’s going to happen if we keep waiting around like this!”

“Okay Alfred, I’m headed- Wait.”

“What is it?” Alfred asked, perking up a bit.

“The mayor just left City Hall. I’m gonna follow her at a distance to make sure she gets home okay.”

And get home okay she did. She even remembered to close the garage door as to not leave herself vulnerable to a break in. With that, Larry figured the mayor was safe in her own home and headed back to his.

* * *

 

If Mayor Blueberry was being followed, she didn’t notice a thing. Perhaps it was because she was too excited for tonight. Scratch that. It was definitely because she was too excited for tonight!

Tonight, she would no longer be Mayor Blueberry. She would be Madame Blueberry, a beautiful young (or at least young at heart; 45 was the new 25, was it not?), fun loving woman spending the evening at the park with her lovely girlfriend.

Wow that felt nice to say! As mayor of Bumblyburg, Mayor Blueberry had often been too busy with organizing the town to meet new people and start relationships. People were always joking saying the mayor was married to her job, and that is why she could never find a man. Truth was, it was because she liked women, but that was beside the point. Mayor-or rather-Madame Blueberry deserved a night out with a loved one, even if that loved one _was_ a villain who had plagued the town previously.

Of course, Madame Blueberry had to get herself dolled up. Nothing too over the top! She had to make certain of that! It was only a casual evening out at the park after all, and she wouldn’t want to be late because she kept messing with her makeup, or couldn’t decide what to wear.

Rushing out of the house after getting ready, she’d realized something she’d realized several times before. She was way too early. It’d been a year since she’d gotten past her, well, _problem_ with her looks, and she found she had more time to do other things now that she had more control over it. In this case though, it may have just been excitement.

* * *

 

“Hey Jimmy, do you know where Jerry is?” Petunia asked

“He stayed home today,” Jimmy answered. “Said he had a headache. Why? Do you need him for something?”

“We were going to do some reporting in the field tonight,” Petunia said, technically not lying.

“You know, I could always go with you.”

“No! No! It’s fine! I’ll just call Jerry and see if he’s feeling any better!”

“I don’t know,” Jimmy said. “Jerry looked pretty bad this morning. I think I better call him.”

“NO!” Petunia shouted. Jimmy didn’t know what was going on, and she didn’t want to panic him. “I mean, if he’s really that sick, I wouldn’t want to barge in.”

“Are you sure? I mean he’s always happy to get a call fro-”

“It’s fine Jimmy. It’s fine.”

Looks like Petunia was on her own tonight. She felt herself getting nervous, but somebody had to do this. If not Larry Boy, it’d have to be her!

* * *

 

As Larry returned to the Larry Cave, his mask crumpled up in a ball, he felt as if he was going to pass out from boredom if he didn’t get a pick-me-up. He hopped over to the pantry, looking for something he’d saved for such an occasion.

“Good evening Master Larry!” Alfred said, without turning around. “I take it you’ve had a safe journey home. So far I’ve gotten no readings on The Bad Apple, but you’ll be happy to know I’ve emailed several local heroes and law enforcement in nearby cities who will be on the lookou-“ Alfred finally turned around. “Master Larry, what are you eating?”

“Chocolate-covered strawberry.”

“Master Larry-”

“It’s strawberries, Alfred. It’s healthy.”

“But Master Larry, do you really think this is a good time to start eating chocolate again? What with the threat of the Bad Apple-”

“You worry too much, Alfred! I’ve gotten a lot better at controlling my temptations. Besides, when’s the last time I got a headache or a tummyache from eating too much chocolate?”

“I suppose you’re right, Master Larry. I just want you to be extra careful, if there really is a threat.”

“Right! And you should be too, Alfred.”

“I don’t think you’ll need to worry about that,” Alfred said, a hint of sadness in his voice. In the last year, the news came out that Top Banana was getting cancelled, and while Alfred had gotten over his days of marathoning it, he was sad to see it go.

Alfred turned to the monitor, his eyes widened as he noticed it blinking. “Master Larry! It seems there’s a robbery at the gas station on fifth street!”

Larry groaned. He’d had a long day and didn’t want to go out.

“Think of it this way,” Alfred said. “At least it gives you something to do.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Larry said, uncrumpling his cap and putting it back on.

* * *

 

Miss Apply knew all there was to know about temptation, and plenty of other distractions were the same way. You couldn’t be the greatest diabolical irresistible villain of temptation you could possibly be if you were distracted by things like romance. That’s why Apply had to keep her life as a villain and her dating life separate. Or at least she would try to. The relationship was a bit tricky. What with the citizens of Bumblyburg being aware Apply was banned from the town, as well as the bad publicity Mayor Blueberry would get from dating a villain, the two would have to meet up in other cities.

Well, at least it gave them more to do.

Miss Apply sat in the park, wondering how things ended up like this. She’d be the first to admit that Blueberry really was beautiful, and Apply may have been a bit too in character as she buttered her up and led her to temptation.

Meeting up with her again was, interesting, to say the least. Over the past year Miss Apply had been finding herself a new henchman, improving her plans, trying to find a new city to take over, but it all felt, almost wrong. World conquest just wasn’t as delicious if it didn’t start with revenge. She supposed it would be just as sweet to take revenge over Bumblyburg after every other town had fallen to her metallic spider knees, but where would she start?

She spent some time surveying nearby towns, looking to see who she would need to take down and how. Apply tried to be a bit more realistic, aiming for a weaker town, and as she grew stronger, more powerful cities, states, countries. It’d all come toppling down, and Bumblyburg would be the cherry on top that she would put off to the side and save for later once she’d finished the rest of her metaphorical temptation sundae.

But before any of that she needed to do her research.

It was only a month ago, while Apply was digging up dirt on Lollyhaven that she crashed into Mayor Blueberry, who was on her way to a political breakfast. Neither was quite sure what to say, so they ended up stammering over each other and rushing off in their own directions.

That afternoon they ran into each other again at a bus stop, and after what felt like the longest awkward silence ever, Mayor Blueberry finally spoke.

“Sorry for crashing into you earlier. I was in a rush.”

Miss Apply wasn’t expecting that. She was expecting more along the lines of banter that she should be in jail, in which she’d reply that she hadn’t done anything wrong here in Lollyhaven.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Silence again.

“So, are you up to your old tricks again?” Mayor Blueberry asked.

That was more what Miss Apply was expecting. “What, are you going to tell on me?”

Mayor Blueberry giggled. Now that was unexpected. Apply was thinking the Blueberry would stay serious and say something about how she knew Apply was a threat and would tell everyone she could. But instead she was laughing, and hardly trying to hide it at that. And Apply had to admit, it was pretty cute, she started laughing too.

The two spoke for a little while longer, cracking jokes and talking about how they’d been for the past few months as if they were old friends and not enemies, until a bus came by.

“Well, this is my ride. I suppose I’ll be seeing you,” Miss Apply said before mumbling under her breath, “or not.”

Mayor Blueberry looked at the bus before following the apple on. “I suppose a little detour wouldn’t hurt.”

Apply smiled as the Blueberry hopped behind her onto the bus. It was surprising how well the two hit it off when they were off the clock. Before Apply hopped off the bus, the two exchanged phone numbers and found themselves chatting and meeting up increasingly.

Apply was falling for this goody two-shoes berry, and _hard_. She was just so adorable and kind and nice. Apply would sometimes flirt, but she wasn’t sure if the message was getting through. It was only two weeks ago when Apply mustered up the courage to ask her on an official date…

When Madame Blueberry beat her to it. Apply was sure glad she was already red, because she was burning up when she found out Madame Blueberry felt the same way about her. She almost forgot how to talk when Madame Blueberry asked her she was so happy!

 _It was definitely worth it_ , Apply thought as she waited for her date.

* * *

 

When Petunia drove past Mayor Blueberry’s house, she couldn’t see any lights on. She must have been with Bad Apple again, but where? Oh, how Petunia wished she had some help! She wished Jerry wasn’t sick. Maybe he’d have some ideas. Or maybe…

“Larry Boy!” Petunia shouted as the hero ran by her.

Petunia stopped her car to watch LarryBoy chase after a scallion running off with a plastic bag, filled to the brim with…

“…Taquitos?”

“This lanky rapscallion stole all the roller foods at the gas station,” Larry shouted, sprinting after him.

Petunia, seeing this as an opportunity to get help from Larry Boy, tried to assist, turning her car around and chasing after the scallion, getting closer and closer until the scallion was right in front of her. Horrified, the scallion jumped onto a nearby lawn, cheese dogs and egg rolls falling out of his bag.

“Are you crazy?!” The scallion screamed.

Larry Boy caught up with the two, picking up the bag full of the remaining food and apprehending the scallion.

“Can’t roll your way out of this one, huh?” Larry Boy said, causing Petunia and the scallion to just look at him. “What? I’m tired!”

Petunia tried her best to ignore the terrible joke (if you could even call it that) Larry Boy made. “Hey Larry Boy. Do you need a ride?”

“Yeah! Thanks!” Larry Boy and the scallion hopped into the backseat of Petunia’s car.

“So, Larry Boy-“

“Petunia-“

“Sorry,” Petunia said. “You go first.”

“Petunia," Larry Boy started, "I’m grateful for the assist back there, but you could have killed this guy if he wasn’t such a good jumper!”

“Oh, sorry,” Petunia blushed. “But I was hoping to ask you about Madame Blueberry. Do you know where she went?”

“Last I checked she was at home,” Larry Boy answered.

“But she isn’t now!” Petunia said.

“She could be running errands or something,” Larry Boy said.

“But what if she’s in trouble?” Petunia asked.

“I think I saw her headed that way,” the scallion said, gesturing.

“How can we believe you?” Larry Boy asked.

“You _never_ lie to someone who almost runs you over with a car.”

At that, Petunia blushed again.

After Petunia and Larry Boy dropped the scallion off at the Bumblyburg jail, Larry Boy was about to swing off when-

“Wait! What about the mayor?”

“We haven’t seen Bad Apple in Bumblyburg all day, and Alfred sent out an email! It’ll be fine!”

Petunia didn’t believe that. She couldn’t. She was way too nervous.

* * *

 

Madame Blueberry may have arrived at the park just a tad early, but she couldn’t help it. She was too excited. And it seemed like Miss Apply had arrived early as well. She was sitting on a park bench, looking up at the clouds. Madame Blueberry smiled. Perhaps she would sneak up on her.

“Guess who,” Madame Blueberry said, popping up from behind the bench.

Apply turned around and chuckled. “I don’t think that works as well when you don’t have hands.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“I’d ask how your day was, but I don’t think you want me to know about that,” Apply smiled.

“I’d say the same about you.”

Madame Blueberry and Miss Apply agreed early on that letting their daily lives and their relationship overlap was bad news for the both of them. It kept Madame Blueberry from falling into a web of temptation and Miss Apply from revealing her plans for global conquest. Not to mention, it would ruin Madame Blueberry’s reputation as mayor if it got out she was dating a villain, and Apply’s reputation as a villain if she was dating such a goody-goody. Well, at least God did say to love one’s enemy. Maybe not quite like this, but it would certainly do.

“You look so lovely this evening,” Madame Blueberry said as the two walked through the park.

Apply blushed at the compliment. “You do too. Really you do!”

“Oh, pshaw!" Madame Blueberry blushed. "This is just something I threw together. You probably won’t believe this, but I almost ran out of the house an hour early!”

“No!”

“Yes, I did! It’s a little embarrassing, but I guess we were both still early. I did not keep you waiting did I?”

“No, no! Not at all!” Apply stammered. “I was just in the neighborhood, you know, and I figured I had nothing else to do today. You know this is a nice park.”

“It really is,” Madame Blueberry said, looking around.

“Here, follow me!”

Miss Apply lead Madame Blueberry to a grassy spot on a hill and the two sat down. They had a perfect view of the sunset.

“Wow!” Madame Blueberry said. “This is so beautiful!”

“Romantic, isn’t it?”

“Yes, very!”

The two watched the sunset for a while, occasionally glancing at one another, enjoying each other’s smiling faces and company.

* * *

 

Petunia followed the directions of the rapscallion into the next town. Hopefully the Mayor would be here and that scallion wasn’t sending her on a wild goose chase. Otherwise, she might just run him down in prison for real, but unfortunately, that was illegal, and she was certain Larry Boy wouldn’t keep letting her off the hook for having good intentions. She finally spotted Mayor Blueberry at the park lying in the grass next to someone. She had to get a closer look.

Petunia sneakily hid in a bush close to the mayor. Yep. There was the Bad Apple all right! What was she planning?

“That’s her? I thought she’d look more, you know, menacing…”

Petunia jumped back and gasped, causing the stranger to notice her and jump back as well.

“Hey! Don’t sneak up on me like that,” the stranger said, wrapping his cape, monogrammed with an 'S', around himself. “I’m doing some very important superhero-ing work over here. I don’t go into bushes where _you’re_ hiding and ask _you_ for autographs!”

“Autographs?” Petunia repeated. “No. I don’t want an autograph, I’m just trying to keep an eye out for this supervillain, Bad Apple.”

“Listen, um, random civilian,” the stranger said, in a way that sounded rehearsed. “You needn’t worry, because S-Cape has everything under cont-” The stranger, er, S-Cape, broke character. “Wait. How do you know about Bad Apple? You’re not some wannabe superhero trying to close in on my turf are you?”

“What? No! I’m just a news reporter from Bumblyburg. I’m trying to protect the mayor.”

“Aha! ‘ _Protect!’_ So you are some wannabe superhero!”

“No! Well, maybe? I’m just trying to save the mayor from falling into temptation again, because Larry Boy’s busy protecting Bumblyburg.”

“Wait, you know Larry Boy? His butler guy was the one who warned me about her!”

Petunia felt a little at ease knowing Alfred did send out an email and local heroes were answering the call. "So, you're a superhero?"

"Weren't you paying attention to all those things I said about superhero-ing?" S-Cape asked.

"Sorry," Petunia said. "Just trying to make conversation."

"You don't make conversation on a stakeout," S-Cape said.

"So, wait, am I on this stakeout with you?" Petunia asked, continuing to make conversation on the stakeout.

"Well if you aren't going to leave, you are," S-Cape replied. "Besides, you probably know a lot more about this Bad Apple than I do. What does she do anyway?"

And Petunia told S-Cape, all about the webs, Laser Cycle 4000, Apply’s Funhouse, and all the tempting tricks the Bad Apple had played on Bumblyburg last year.

“Hmph. She doesn’t sound too scary.”

“Temptation always seems harmless at first.”

The two sat in the bushes in silence for a while, watching Mayor Blueberry and Bad Apple just lying on the hill. While Bad Apple had yet to do anything, she kept turning toward the bush where the two were.

“She keeps looking this way,” Petunia said. “Do you think she’s noticed us?”

“Maybe she has,” S-Cape replied, “but lucky for you I can get us out of anything! That’s why they call me S-Cape.”

“I thought it was the S on your cape.”

“That too.”

“But that’s great! You can get us out of here without anyone noticing!”

“Yep. Watch and learn.”

Petunia couldn’t help but shriek as S-Cape yanked her, sprinting out of the park.

* * *

 

Madame Blueberry had wondered if the moment had come. They had been on a few dates now, but have yet to share a kiss. Watching the sunset together was romantic, and it seemed like almost the perfect moment…

Until a sudden shrill scream broke the silence.

“What was that?” Miss Apply asked.

“I’m not sure,” Madame Blueberry replied. “Do you think we should be concerned?”

“I’m sure if someone was in trouble, this town’s superhero could handle it.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

Silence.

“I am a bit upset though,” Madame Blueberry admitted. “The mood has been ruined.”

“What do you mean?" Miss Apply asked. "We still have this beautiful sunset.”

“That is true, but before that scream, it felt like it was the right moment to kiss.”

“Oh, you mean like this?” Apply asked before pressing her lips against Madame Blueberry’s.

“Yes. Exactly like that.” Madame Blueberry answered as the kiss broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit awkward and took a month. The next chapter probably won't take as long!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I feel as though this story is a bit too simple, but, like, it's Veggietales, which isn't exactly known for it's complex storytelling. This chapter had a lot of ups and downs. I loved writing Mr. Lunt some more. I think if I write another VT fic, it will be about him. I also tried to write some vaguely heartfelt stuff, but you know me, I can't write anything that isn't a big joke.
> 
> Anyway, we're getting to the end. Stuff's gonna end up happening soon!

“I thought you said you could get us out of there without anyone noticing!” Petunia said, walking down a dimly lit street alongside S-Cape.

S-Cape glared at Petunia. “First of all, you were the one who said that. I just said I could get us out of there! Second, we coulda gotten outta there without people noticing if _someone_ wasn’t screaming at the top of their lungs!”

“So it’s my fault?”

“Yes! It is entirely your fault!”

“Well you could have warned me before picking me up like that!”

S-Cape paused. “It is at least eighty percent your fault!”

“So that means you’re still twenty percent at fault!”

“Twenty percent _at most_ ," S-Cape corrected. “Besides, I don’t tell you how to do your job as a… um…”

“News reporter.”

“News reporter! Though shouldn’t you be reporting the news in Bumblyburg?”

“Well now you _are_ telling me how to do my job!”

Petunia and S-Cape bickered like that until they reached a small house. S-Cape opened the door and led Petunia inside.

“So, is there some kind of underground hideout?” Petunia asked.

“What?”

“You know, some hidden cave full of high tech crime fighting stuff.”

“Lady, I don’t know if you know this, but superhero-ing doesn’t exactly come with a big paycheck. This is it.”

Petunia looked around the house. It wasn’t a bad house. It looked pretty cozy for just one person, but it was so messy. The floor was covered in piles of old newspapers, flyers, junk mail, and drawn diagrams of the city. The walls and shelves meanwhile were covered with scifi memorabilia.

“First thing’s first,” S-Cape said. “I gotta write back to that butler dude, and tell him what I saw. You know, now that I think about it I should have at least brought my camera phone. It would’ve saved me time.”

Petunia should have known better as well. She hadn’t gotten a picture either.

Once S-Cape sent the email, he turned to Petunia. “Okay, so this Bad Apple, leads you into temptation, right? So I guess it’s a good thing there’s nothing I’m tempted by!”

Petunia looked at the merchandise all over the walls and fought the urge to roll her eyes. “I suppose, but there’s nothing wrong with a little backup.”

“You mean like Larry Boy, right? Sure. He could probably help out if I really needed him!”

“Well yeah, but he’s kind of busy protecting Bumblyburg, so I was thinking more along the lines of… um… me?”

“You?”

Petunia nodded.

“Ha! So you _are_ some wannabe hero! I knew it all along! Look, being a superhero is hard work, and for what? Praise? Safety of your fellow citizens? Less money a year than a middle school teacher? You gotta be real passionate about this stuff.”

“But I am!” Petunia exclaimed. “I’d do anything to protect my town, my mayor, everyone I can!”

“Yeesh, how many of those magical girl animes have you been watching?” S-Cape asked, before giving in. “Alright. If you’re gonna be a superhero, I know a guy who can help you get started.”

“Thank you so much, S-Cape!”

“No problem… Um…”

“Petunia, Petunia Rhubarb.”

* * *

 

“That was a beautiful sunset!”

“Do you know what’s more beautiful?” Miss Apply asked.

“Please do not say me,” Madame Blueberry said jokingly. “I do not think I could handle it.”

“You.”

Madame Blueberry felt herself blushing, stuttering, and giggling.

Miss Apply smirked. “I didn’t say ‘me’ did I?”

As their date came to a close, the two cheerfully said their goodbyes and they went their separate ways. It really was a shame that Madame Blueberry had to go to the next town over to see someone so dear to her, but what could she do?

Well, maybe Madame Blueberry couldn’t do much, but Mayor Blueberry might.

Apply on the other hand went back to work. This town’s superhero could get out of anything, including, likely, a web of temptation. She’d have to start smaller. There was one town left she needed to survey, and from what she heard, it would be a great start.

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

“Hey, old man!” S-Cape yelled as he banged on the door. “I know you’re up in these wee hours of the night!”

Petunia looked at her phone. “It’s nine-twenty.”

“ _These wee hours of the night!_ ” S-Cape repeated for emphasis.

When the old man opened the door, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Is it Halloween already?” The man asked with a bit of humor in his voice. “Aren’t you kids a little old to still be trick-or-treating?”

“Nyeegh…”

The old man started to laugh. “I’m just teasing! So, what does the great S-Cape want with little old me?”

“I found this wannabe superhero while I was on a stakeout,” S-Cape explained. “You think you could show her the ropes? Help her get started?”

The old man stared at Petunia for a moment before answered. “Sure! No problem! Anything for our town’s greatest superhero.”

“I’m the only superhero.”

The old man smiled.

“Wait a minute! Was that sarcasm?!”

The old man turned to Petunia. “Why don’t you come in?”

Petunia followed the old man, leaving an indignant S-Cape at the door.

“What was that all about?” Petunia asked as she came into the house.

“I just like to mess with him a little,” the man said, still smiling. “You gotta keep ‘em down to earth somehow.”

“So, did you help S-Cape get his start too?”

“Oh sure! I’ve been helping the kid out for years now! You don’t think he’s able to get outta all that stuff by himself, do you?”

Petunia wasn’t sure how to answer. She only just met the guy this evening.

“Oh, I should probably introduce myself, shouldn’t I? Folks around here just call me Pa. And yourself?”

“Petunia.”

“Alright Petunia. I think I can make something up for you.”

Before she knew it, the old man was holding up a super suit for her.

“Wow! That was quick,” Petunia said, thoroughly impressed.

“Right? I didn’t even take measurements or anything!”

“Isn’t that… kind of… erm… necessary?”

“Not when the suit’s made of a shape shifting material! Go ahead! Try it on!”

Petunia went into the other room and put on the super suit, which fit almost perfectly. When she stepped out however, the old man didn’t look quite as happy as he did before.

“Pa, is there something wrong?” Petunia asked.

Pa tried his best to regain his composure. “Well, to be honest, I’ve had that super suit for a while now. It was meant for, er, someone else.”

“Well, what happened to them?”

Pa winced. “It’s kind of a long story. I wouldn’t want to bore you with the details.”

Pa knew there was lots of property damage and casualties in towns with high crime rates, and even more in towns with reckless superheroes. And even though he knew this, that didn’t keep his wife and children from leaving him.

“Anyway, I think you’ll find the suit to be to your liking,” Pa said. “Your suit will be able to change into anything, within reason of course.”

“Within reason?”

“It can’t be anything ugly.”

“Of course,” Petunia said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Follow me,” Pa said. “If you’re gonna be a superhero, you’ll need some training.”

Petunia followed Pa into a large messy garage.

“One of the things your super suit should be able to do is glide across a room,” Pa explained. “Here, I have a bunch of letters scattered all over this garage, so what I want you to do is use your glide ability to get all the notes.”

Petunia felt an odd pang of dread, as if she were playing a video game with terrible controls she just could not get the hang of and was stuck on the tutorial for over an hour. However, she shook off the feeling and did as Pa asked her to do.

Into the night, Pa and Petunia kept training. Pa gave Petunia some tips on certain useful things she could transform into, but also told her that a super suit like this meant she had to be creative. Improvising was important to being a superhero, especially one who could shapeshift. Luckily, Petunia had taken plenty of theater classes throughout high school and college, so she had an idea of what to do.

It wasn’t much, but the all night training session at least gave her some basic understanding of her new powers. 

* * *

“Good morning, Master Larry!” Alfred said the next morning as Larry got his breakfast ready. “I’ve received an email from S-Cape last night. Apparently, he’s found the Bad Apple, and Petunia as well. I’ve forwarded it to you, so if you get a chance to check your ema-”

“Couldn’t I just read it on your computer?” Larry asked.

“Well… Er… I suppose, but it takes away from… from, well, the excitement of forwarding emails.”

Larry rolled his eyes.

“Right, I’ll just, show you the email then,” Alfred said, leading Larry to his computer and muttering something about how the forward button was apparently useless now.

As Larry read through the email, he began to put two and two together. The dinner? And now the park? At sunset even? This didn’t seem like something especially villainous. It sounded, well, it sounded more like a date!

Oh man, Larry felt horrible now!

“Alfred, we gotta stop this!”

Alfred looked confused. “What? But we’re hot on the Bad Apple’s trail. We can’t stop now!”

“I think… This may be a huge misunderstanding!”

“But-“

“Alfred, trust me, okay? Just tell everyone to back off.”

Alfred paused but eventually let in. He told all the nearby heroes that the search was off, but if there were any people in the city falling into temptation to be on the lookout.

Meanwhile, Larry went to talk to Mayor Blueberry about this himself.

* * *

“Are you feeling any better Jerry?” Jimmy asked.

“I don’t think so,” Jerry answered. “I feel like the blood is rushing to my head.”

“Really? I think we need to get you to a doctor then, Jerry!”

“No, no, I’m fine!”

“If you’re feeling that bad, we ought to-“ Jimmy was interrupted by the phone ringing. “Hold that thought. Hello?”

“Hey Jimmy? This is Petunia. I need to call in sick.”

“Oh no!" Jimmy said. "Did you get what Jerry’s got?”

“I don’t know," Petunia answered. "Maybe. I’m just not up to work today.”

“Well, Alright. You feel better, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll try. Bye Jimmy!”

“Bye bye!” Jimmy hung up the phone. “You won’t believe this Jerry, but Petunia’s called in sick too! She’s probably got what you got.”

Jerry’s eyes went wide. No Petunia meant no having to skip work in order to avoid being coaxed by Petunia into doing questionably legal things or coming face to face with supervillains.

As Jimmy was almost out the door, he ran into Jerry, who looked much more energized.

“Jimmy, if Petunia’s not coming in, maybe I should.”

“Are you sure Jerry? You didn’t sound so good before.”

“I drank some water. I feel a lot better.”

* * *

Larry Boy urgently made his way to the mayor’s office. Mayor Blueberry needed to know what was going on. No more sneaking around! No more spying! Mayor Blueberry didn’t deserve that, even if she was in trouble.

“Mayor Blueberry,” Larry said as he slammed the door open. “I need to talk to you about something!”

“What’s the problem, Larry Boy?” Madame Blueberry asked.

“Um, well, er, Pe… No. Uh... Well, um, how are you? Are you doing okay?”

“I’m doing very well actually! I’ve been in a good mood and things have been running very smoothly here at city hall!”

Larry Boy didn’t doubt that one bit; Bumblyburg had been like a well-oiled machine lately, now that he thought about it. Every event that happened in the past month or so went on without a hitch, even the Bumblyburg 5k, which hardly ever ran on time.

“Well that’s good!” Larry Boy said. “But, um… the real reason I came here is, well, I wanna… I wanna tell you something!”

“What is it?”

“Um,” Larry swallowed a lump in his throat. “Well, I don’t know if you’ve seen Petunia or me or even some other superheroes around more than usual lately, but… um… We’ve been kind of doing stuff behind your back. Sneaking around and stuff, because we thought you were in trouble. But you weren’t in trouble! I don’t think, and I think we found out about something we weren’t supposed to know about. I’m so sorry!”

Mayor Blueberry, to Larry Boy’s shock wasn’t mad. She looked a bit upset, but not mad. “So you all found out about me and Miss Apply, did you?”

“I’m sorry! It was an honest mistake! Petunia told me about it and she made it sound like you were in trouble! I told everyone to stop though.”

“Well, it’s alright. We were trying to hide it, though admittedly not very well. We were probably going to be found out eventually.”

“So you guys are… um…” Larry paused. “Sorry. I shouldn’t get in your business anymore. It’s just…”

“It’s just what?”

“I’m sorry, Mayor Blueberry. I don’t wanna bug you with it.”

“Larry Boy, as this town’s mayor, I have to make sure everything is in tip top shape, including you.”

“Well, I mean I don’t want to make this about my problems! You’re the one who’s hurt here! If that were me, I’d be so upset. People sneaking around in my personal life like that! I don't know what I'd do!”

“But it was an honest mistake. I don’t think I blame you.”

“Yeah, but… It still wasn’t right! Especially since you guys were…”

“Larry Boy, it’s alright. I understand. You were probably worried about my well-being, and I appreciate it. Plus, it’s obvious you didn’t mean to pry into my love life.”

“Right!” There it was. “Once again, I’m really sorry! I don’t think anyone else knows about your relationship. Alfred at least seemed pretty clueless. But I promise to keep it a secret.”

“Thank you, Larry Boy! I appreciate it.”

“Um, would it be possible to tell you something too?”

“Of course!”

“You won’t say anything right? I don’t know if I’m comfortable with everyone knowing about it yet.”

“Of course not.”

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I’m pretty sure I just like guys.”

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with that. God made you special after all.”

“Hahaha, yeah. It’s just I’m nervous about telling people.”

“Well I’m not especially secretive about it myself. Just the fact that I’m, you know, dating a supervillain. That may raise a few eyebrows. But the citizens of Bumblyburg are very accepting. They know it’s not right to shun someone just because they’re different. They wouldn’t mind if their town’s superhero is gay, or if their mayor is a lesbian.”

“You think so?”

“I think so.”

“Well thanks for everything Mayor Blueberry. I think I should head out now! If you do end up in trouble, you know who to call!”

“Actually, Larry Boy, do you think you could help me with something right now?”

* * *

Petunia felt bad about calling out of work, but she’d been training all night. She needed at least a little rest and a change of clothes, so she wanted to go home before spending another night superhero-ing. Going from S-Cape’s neighborhood back to her car felt so much longer now that she was exhausted, and once the car was in sight, she sprinted towards it.

Unfortunately, Petunia didn’t notice someone crossing her path and found herself on the floor surrounded by fallen papers.

Petunia shrieked, and immediately went to picking up the papers. “Ma’am, I’m so soreeeeeee-” Petunia paled as she looked up, seeing Bad Apple picking up papers as well.

Petunia was nervous. She was still in her superhero outfit. Would that be a problem? Then again, the Bad Apple knew her outside her costume. Either way it was a loss! Petunia felt like crying, but instead continued picking up papers, trying to hide her existence.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bad Apple said. “Say, what’s with the outfit?”

Great. The one thing Petunia didn’t want to be asked. “Oh, this? I’m, er, I’m going to a comic book convention! Right! You know, one of those things where people dress up as superheroes?”

“And you’re dressed as?”

And another one. Petunia had to think fast. She caught a magazine rack out of the corner of her eye and immediately let word association play its course.

“Vogue?”

Bad Apple looked at Petunia for a moment. Oh no! Petunia was about to be found out, she knew it! “I’ve never heard of them.”

Petunia sighed internally. She wasn’t expecting that to work, but it did. She went back to picking up papers. Sure, Bad Apple was a villain, but you should always help someone out, especially if you bumped into them and caused their papers to fall.

Of course, Petunia was doing a bit of snooping as well. Bad Apple’s papers seemed to all have city names on them, most of them were either given footnotes about law enforcement and superheroes or crossed out entirely.

One city in particular had no footnotes, and a star doodled next to it. Petunia immediately knew this was where Bad Apple was to strike, and she would have to do something about it. If Petunia could stop Bad Apple, she’d be able to save the mayor, Bumblyburg, even the world!

Petunia handed the papers to the Bad Apple and made a break for her car and sped home.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a graduate student in graduate school and I am very busy. I've been on and off working on the final chapter for a few months, but it's finally done.
> 
> I'll be posting another fanfic or two during the holidays, maybe not Veggietales, but watch out for those.
> 
> Also I used the town name "Perrysville" after stubbornly Not Using Any Town Names. Kudos to Patches for the town name.

“Hmm… What do you think, Larry Boy?”

Larry Boy looked at the papers. He didn’t understand the legal terminology or the old-timey-ness of the papers, but they were basically a bunch of old laws that were no longer enforced in Bumblyburg.

Apparently, it was illegal to go out on a balcony after sunset.

But it wasn’t the weird harmless laws Mayor Blueberry was asking him about. It was a law banning the Apply family from Bumblyburg.

“I don’t know,” Larry Boy admitted. “What if we let her in and she lures us into a web of temptation?”

“You have defeated her before, and if we work together, we can defeat her again.”

Larry Boy couldn’t help but laugh. “That sure is something to say about your girlfriend!”

“Every relationship has its flaws,” Mayor Blueberry laughed. “But on a more serious note, what if that’s why she did that? For her family’s honor.”

“Well, family is pretty important,” Larry Boy said. “Even if they are a family of tempters… Tempters... Temptationers?”

“Yes, I must wonder if a small gesture like that would make her see the error of her ways,” Mayor Blueberry wondered. “Or perhaps I am justifying something selfish.”

“Well you have a point Mayor Blueberry,” Larry Boy said. “Maybe all the Bad Apple needs is unconditional love and forgiveness.”

“So you think I should do it?”

“What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Oh I don’t know. The city falling into temptation… A huge PR problem… My love life going down the toilet… Something like that.”

“But you just said we could handle it!”

“I’m not sure anymore! I feel sure, but there’s a part of me that’s afraid that this is some mistake and I’m blinded by love!”

“Well you don’t have to make a decision now. Maybe think it over a little bit. Think about how serious things are getting. Weigh the good against the bad, that kinda stuff.”

“Alright. I will think about it.”

* * *

 

As hard as she tried, Petunia wasn’t able to get a good night’s sleep. Maybe it was the bright sun shining into her bedroom. Maybe it was her, tossing and turning trying to figure out how she’d stop the Bad Apple. Sure, she had a cram session, but she felt she was forgetting everything, or rather, she didn’t know anything to begin with. All she had was a city name. What sort of plan was there? She said she’d figure it out once she got some rest, but she couldn’t get any rest until she had a plan!

What could she do?

Well, she could make her voice heard. She was good at that. And as a superhero, she could help out when others were in trouble, and instill some feelings of hope in everyone.

All she needed now was to perfect her fighting in case there was ever a fight.

It wasn’t much, but it was enough for her to sleep easier.

* * *

 

“Can’t keep up with a guy on two wheels, huh?” The scallion on the bike laughed as policeman tried to run after him.

Apply watched as the scallion passed on a glittery purple bike, which while it could have very well been his, no judgment there, the police chasing him made her infer that he’d probably stolen it from a preteen girl, or someone equally short in stature who liked purple and glitter.

The police here didn’t seem especially good at their jobs. Not one thought to catch up to him using a car or motorcycle. Apply smirked.

Apply turned and saw another bystander, a zucchini, shocked by the events. Of course, he’d just witnessed the very serious crime of bike stealing. Who wouldn’t be terrified?

“Um, excuse me sir,” Apply spoke up to the man. “I hate to be a bother, but why hasn’t the local superhero done anything about this?”

“Well… We don’t have one.”

Just as Apply thought. A shoddy police force, no superhero, crimes going unpunished. This place would be the perfect st-

Apply’s thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hello, darling? It’s me,” Madame Blueberry’s voice came from the other line. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Well ask away, love.”

“How serious do you take our relationship?”

“Well that’s a bit of a loaded question. I mean do take it very seriously, but you’d probably expect me to answer that regardless.”

Madame Blueberry sighed. “You’re right. I’m just trying to figure something out.”

Apply’s eyes widened. That could mean anything from a break up to moving in together. If it were the former, she didn’t blame Madame Blueberry, after all, Apply was still in the business of temptation. It would sting if Madame did break it off though. And the other extreme, moving in together, what would that entail? Changes in their lives for the both of them? Likely. But the prospect still made Apply’s heart do a flip.

Apply calmed herself down a bit and answered. “Well you figure it out, dear. I’ll be patient.”

“What are you doing right now?”

“Just taking a walk, and you?”

“Oh, you know, mayoral duties.”

Apply knew neither of them was telling the whole truth, and suspected Madame Blueberry knew as well.

“Should we be honest with each other?” Apply asked.

“Define honest.”

Apply laughed. “Alright, let’s start with ‘What are you doing right now?’” Apply did her best impression of Madame Blueberry. “I’m surveying Perrysville, a town with no superhero and subpar law enforcement as a new start to my temptation plan, and you?”

“Oh, you know, mayoral duties?”

“Still on that, are you?”

“It’s a surprise!” Madame explained, excitement in her voice.

“Fine. I’ll give you that. I don’t suppose you’re going to send Larry Boy out here, are you?”

“That’s not in my domain. I can only send out a warning to the city and law enforcement.”

“Oh, please do. I love a challenge.”

“And I love you!”

Apply was momentarily caught off guard. “I love you too.”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

“See ya.”

* * *

 

As an official learning of a villain’s plans, Madame Blueberry did what she had to do and sent out an email warning to the officials of Perrysville.

Sure, it was her girlfriend she was warning them of, but she didn’t feel too bad. After all, she was a villain.

Madame Blueberry was a bit shocked to hear Miss Apply speaking of her villainous life like that. Miss Apply trusted her with that information, and trusted her to send out the weak law enforcement of Perrysville. Maybe that was her way of showing she took the relationship seriously.

Maybe this was a sign.

* * *

 

“Perrysville.” Petunia repeated. “Perrysville.”

The city wasn’t too far from Bumblyburg. Just a bit north. Petunia had taken a few days’ vacation from to visit the town and learn what the Bad Apple was planning.

Once Petunia got to the city, she drove around, looking for any sign of the Bad Apple. What she saw along the way, however, was not a pretty sight. A scallion riding on a stolen bicycle as policemen chased after him to no avail. A couple peas stealing someone’s wallet. JAYWALKERS! At what felt like almost every block! Something had to be done here.

Soon she saw the Bad Apple, walking down the street while writing something down. Petunia wished she could see what she was writing, but pondered if this crime ridden city could have something to do with her plan.

The police couldn’t even stop a scallion stealing a bike! How would they ever stop a town from falling into temptation?

She had to keep an eye on the Bad Apple, and when the time was right, she would finally strike!

Petunia realized if she were going to take down the Bad Apple, she’d need a little Oomph to do so.

Petunia stopped by a grocery store to purchase some of the heavily-advertised sports drink of 2006.

“Yeesh, what do you need all this Oomph for?” the store clerk asked her during checkout.

“It’s… sort of a personal matter!” Petunia made up. “It’s a good thing this stuff is pretty cheap now!”

“That’s because it is going off the market!” Petunia paled over as the clerk kept talking. “Haven’t you heard? This stuff has some nasty side effects, and one lawsuit after another put the company that makes the drink out of business. I say good riddance! That stuff is disgusting!”

Petunia hadn’t heard anything about Oomph being discontinued. She just saw the drink all over last year and then saw it less and less until it disappeared.

“Well then I better make this last!” Petunia said, as she nodded towards the store clerk and left with grocery bags full of Oomph.

When Petunia checked in to her hotel room that evening, her mind was filled with worry. Worry about this town, worry about the Bad Apple, worry about forgetting her training. She was afraid she wouldn’t be able to sleep. Then she hit the bed and immediately passed out.

* * *

 

Apply woke up the next morning feeling cocky. The way this town was organized, she wouldn’t need to split powerful people into their own webs of temptation! She could easily put Apply’s Funhouse 2 up in the park, and all her work would be done. Yeesh, this seemed too easy! Of course, that’s what happens when you start small.

Setting up the funhouse, it was a darn shame she didn’t have curly to help advertise, but luckily, the schmucks running the news station seemed happy to enter and talk about how fun the place was, bringing in a huge crowd.

* * *

 

Petunia, finally feeling well rested, awoke at… noon. Wow, she sure did sleep in! That’s what happens when you miss a night of sleep, Petunia figured.

Petunia walked out of the hotel room to see the hallways were incredibly crowded. It seems many vacation-goers were talking about some new place in the park. It sounded pretty fun the way people were describing it!

It wasn’t until she heard “Apply’s Funhouse 2” that her eyes went wide and she ran back to her room.

This was it! The showdown between Vogue and the Bad Apple! Petunia felt like she was going to get sick as she put on her costume and ran to the park.

* * *

 

Apply laughed. “Like moths to a bug zapper…”

Apply’s Funhouse 2 was finally getting the recognition it deserved, and the people of the city were falling quickly to temptation. No one would _ever_ leave. And without a superhero to stop her, she could move on to the next city, and the next, and soon the world would give in to temptation!

Until.

“Not so fast, Bad Apple!”

Apply could see someone gliding down from a nearby building. The someone was carrying a bag and clearly was concerned with making sure the contents didn’t fall out. Once the figure got closer, she immediately recognized her.

“It’s… you?” Apply looked perplexed as Vogue landed. “The cosplayer? So, what, are you going to play hero now?”

“I don’t play hero!” Vogue said. “I am a hero!”

“Listen, kid,” Apply said. “I don’t have time for your comic book shenanigans. Why don’t you come inside the funhouse?”

“That’s just what you want, isn’t it?” Vogue said. “I know all about you, and I know your weakness!”

Vogue pulled a bottle of Oomph from the bag, tossing it smugly. Apply looked frightened for a moment, then angry, then emotionless.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Apply said. “But a lot of people here are really liking this funhouse. I don’t think they’d appreciate it being torn down.”

“They’ll thank me later!”

Vogue started shooting at the webs holding up the funhouse while Apply quickly created new ones. However, it wasn’t quick enough as some of the people were starting to leave the funhouse, concerned about the place’s stability.

Apply, having enough, shot webs at Vogue’s bag of Oomph. Quick on her feet, Vogue pulled the bag out of the way. Yeesh. It was pretty heavy, but Vogue had a plan to kill two birds with one stone.

“Citizens of Perrysville,” Vogue started. “That woman is trying to ruin your lives with te-“

Vogue’s rousing speech was interrupted by… music.

“Listen, cosplayer. Can we take a time out? I have to take this.”

“Okay,” Vogue agreed. “Ten minute break.”

Vogue sat down with the citizens she was about to give a rousing speech to. Some of them left to get a snack or go to the bathroom, but most just chatted amongst themselves while Apply answered her call.

* * *

 

“Hello?”

“Good morning dear!” Madame Blueberry greeted. “Do you remember that surprise I was telling you about.”

“Yes?” Apply had almost forgotten about it in the fight, but she’d been anxious about it ever since Madame Blueberry told her about it.

“I have decided to lift your family ban! You’re free to come in and out of Bumblyburg as you please. Though I would hope you stay, provided you aren’t doing anything evil.”

Apply was speechless.

“Are you still there, honey?”

“What? Yeah, I’m still here. I just. I can’t believe… Why?”

“Well, we’ve been together for some time and I’ve seen a side of you that I know is good. I figured you just needed some forgiveness.”

“After everything I did. After what I’m doing now?”

“What are you doing now?”

Apply looked around at the simultaneously bored and frightened citizens of Perrysville rallied up, the citizens that were leaving the funhouse, the cosplayer that was picking a fight with her. It was all so ridiculous. Especially now that she was pardoned for what caused her to take up supervillainry in the first place. Not to mention that her girlfriend was talking about making their relationship a little more serious. Apply mumbled. “What _am_ I doing?”

“Yes,” Madame Blueberry said. “That’s what I asked you.”

“Well if we’re being completely honest with each other now, I think… I’m fighting some costumed Larry Boy wannabe from Bumblyburg? But after all this, you’d still forgive me?”

“It’s what God would want,” Madame Blueberry said.

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“How about ‘I love you’?”

Apply laughed. “Well that’s a start. I love you. Should we meet at your house tonight? Maybe have a movie night to celebrate?”

“That sounds lovely!”

“Great, when should I come over?”

“Perhaps about 8?”

“I’ll see you at 8? I love you so much and I still can’t believe you’re doing this for me.”

“I love you too! See you at 8!”

“See you.”

Apply put the phone away and deflated the funhouse. “Alright folks, show’s over. Go home.”

Vogue was confused. “Huh? What? Where are you going?”

“I have to get myself ready for tonight. I have a date in Bumblyburg with my girlfriend.”

The word “girlfriend” echoed in Vogue’s mind. The Bad Apple and Mayor Blueberry at dinner, in the park. They were dating this whole time? Vogue never even considered it, but now that the word was swirling around in her mind. It made perfect sense. Mayor Blueberry was never in trouble! She was just dating a villain for some reason! Vogue didn’t question it. The mayor was clearly happy and not in any trouble, and had obviously stopped the Bad Apple with that phone call. She wished the best for the two of them.

The only problem now was that she had done all of this for nothing.

Or so she thought.

“Are you a real superhero?” Vogue heard someone say. She turned around to see a nerdy little girl, about 6 or 7 years old with big eyes.

“Well… I…”

“I never met a real superhero before. Just in my comics. I heard other towns have superheroes, but we don’t. At least til today when you saved us.”

“I mean I didn’t really-”

Vogue was interrupted by an older man. “Heh, Annie’s really thankful for what you did. Name’s George by the way.”

“Well I didn’t really do much,” Vogue admitted.

“Nonsense!” George said. “You flew in super cool, shot soda at a bad guy, and rallied up half the town. I’d say you’re a pretty good hero!”

“Are you gonna stay here?” Annie asked.

“Well, I-”

“We don’t got a superhero around there parts like Bumblyburg and Lollyhaven and all those other towns,” George said. “We could really use one.”

Vogue thought about it. She remembered all the crime she saw on the streets. This city could use some cleaning up.

“I’ll do it!” Vogue said. “If ever there is a petty crime, misdemeanor, or felony being committed in Perrysville, I’ll be there, ready to defeat the perp! For I am, the fashionable superhero Vogue!”

George and Annie clapped for her.

Vogue smiled. She wondered what new adventures would await her in Perrysville.

* * *

 

Jimmy’s phone started ringing. “Hello?”

“Jimmy. It’s Petunia. I know this is short notice, but I quit!”

“Quit? Why? You’re our best reporter!”

“Well, I guess a new job sort of came up. I’m sorry!”

Jimmy turned to Jerry. “Well guess who _you_ don't have to worry about at work anymore!”

* * *

 

Larry felt way too nervous about this. But Alfred was his best friend. There’s no way he’d hate him for this.

“Hey, Alfred.”

“What is it, Master Larry?”

“You like me for who I am, right?”

“Of course I do, Master Larry! Why on earth would you ask such a silly question? Well besides the fact that you _are_ silly.”

“Well, I just… I wanted to say… Sorry I’m kinda nervous.”

Alfred, quickly realized that Larry wasn’t trying to be silly. “Take your time, Master Larry.”

“I just.” Larry took a deep breath. “I’m gay.”

Alfred smiled. “It must have taken a lot to share this, Master Larry. I’m proud of you. If it makes you feel better, I fancy men and women myself.”

Larry smiled back, hugging the Asparagus.

* * *

 

“Caped Superhero Saves Perrysville,” Mr. Lunt read. “It’s only been a couple days and that wannabe superhero is already out saving towns.”

Pa smirked. “You know, you could learn something from her.”

“HEY!”

* * *

 

“You gave up the whole temptation business?!”

“I know, it sounds like something out of a children’s special, or even a fanfiction of a children’s special,” Apply said. “But I wasn’t fighting for anything anymore, what with the pardon. Not to mention I’d rather be spending time with you.”

Madame Blueberry laughed and kissed Apply on the cheek.

“I might have some trouble finding a job though.”

“Well you didn’t hear it from me,” Madame Blueberry said, “but I hear there’s an opening for a reporter down at the news station.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Only about 80 times since this morning,” Madame Blueberry smiled.

“Good. Make it 81.”


End file.
